


The Seduction of Anthony DiNozzo or How Timothy McGee Made a Fool Out of Himself

by Siberian



Category: NCIS
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Romance, When in Doubt-Contact Author for Full List of Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: Tony is a ladies’ man but when McGee sees him being receptive toward a man he has to wonder if his tastes are more varied than he thought. That line of thought opens some doors and McGee decides that if Tony also likes men he’s got just as good a shot as anyone.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "White Elephant Exchange" on NFA
> 
> This story is dedicated to Miss Barbara. I wrote this story based off her prompt for the White Elephant Exchange. I hope you like what I’ve done with your prompt and enjoy the story. This is written from McGee’s POV and takes place anytime after season three. The only thing that indicates that is the presence of Ziva. I mention one thing from another season but it’s vague enough that I wouldn’t consider it a spoiler. So long story short (too late) even if you’ve only seen the first episode this should be safe to read.
> 
> Come join me on [Tumblr](https://siberianthewriter.tumblr.com)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee looked down at his drink grumbling. He looked toward the bar again not able to help himself. Tony was waiting on the group’s next round of drinks and was currently being chatted up by some guy. McGee could tell even at this distance, with no idea what they were saying, that the guy was flirting with Tony. McGee looked back down at his drink as Tony flashed the smile he normally used to try to get into a woman’s pants.

The main cause behind McGee’s annoyance was confusion. Tony liked women; all races, all colors, all creeds, but all women. Why was Tony suddenly so receptive to the attentions of this man? Why hadn’t Tony automatically blown the guy off or punched him in the face when he’d made a pass? McGee fidgeted with his drink failing to notice that his teeth were grinding together. Despite his annoyance McGee looked up again, tormenting himself once more by watching them flirt.

McGee looked Tony’s admirer up and down with distaste. ‘Look at that guy with his perfect hair and perfect smile. His fancy clothes are probably made by some gay French designer. He’s so perfect it’s sickening. Mr. Tall dark and handsome with a slim body worthy of envy.’ All of a sudden McGee’s annoyance deflated. He looked back down at the table feeling defeated. ‘Tony was classically handsome. In truth beautiful if a man could be called such. Mr. Tall dark and handsome was the type of guy Tony should be with if he was going to be with a man.’

McGee just refrained from jumping in his seat when their next round of drinks hit the table with a thud. He looked to his left at the annoying sound of a chair scrapping against the floor. Tony shot him a wide grin when their eyes connected. McGee just frowned slightly before looking back down at the table. He was already depressed enough and he didn’t need Tony bothering him with endless teasing. ‘Even though you kind of like it.’ He firmly told his internal voice to take a hike.

Tony started to get into a heated battle with Ziva over something concerning their last case so McGee let himself zone out. After forcing down two more drinks he made his escape. The rest of the group seemed shocked at his early departure but he insisted that he was just fatigued from the busy workday. It was only a twenty minute drive before he found himself at his apartment. He went in the kitchen and threw together a bowl of cereal. The hour was still too early for bed so he logged into one of his games. Tony’s acceptance of another man’s attentions was still on his mind but the game helped him to not dwell on his still non-existent chances with his friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee marched into his apartment throwing his things on the armchair in his living room. He flopped down on the couch still trying to get over his shock at what he’d just witnessed at work. Tony was using his charm to get information as was his common technique when things took a strange turn. It was just the two of them at the run down hotel. The other two members of their team were questioning another suspect across town.

They had just left the hotel lobby after questioning their suspect when Tony’s eye caught sight of a woman. That wasn’t the unusual part. What was unusual was that the woman would be considered a plus size. McGee was used to Tony salivating over women who were in the single dress size range so he stood dumbfounded for a few minutes as he watched Tony work his magic. It wasn’t long before Tony walked back to McGee triumphantly flashing a card with the woman’s number on the back. McGee had questioned him about his approach.

Tony had given him an odd look asking if he thought the woman wasn’t attractive. McGee had shaken his head automatically. There was no denying the woman had been beautiful but he was still confused by Tony’s interest. When he caught onto McGee’s point Tony had flashed him a smile and told him that sometimes a man liked having something to hold onto. With a pat to McGee’s shoulder, a wink, and a leer back toward the woman in question Tony had walked back to the car.

After that McGee had been in his own world. The thought that Tony felt that way kept circling in his mind and he had to wonder if he would feel the same way if it was a man. He started to have the dangerous thought that maybe Tony would be interested in someone like him. Blinking rapidly suddenly he forced his mind away from the subject and moved to his computer. The cure to eliminating his swirling thoughts was some senseless gaming violence.

He turned his computer on and went to turn on his game only to have a loading symbol pop up. He blew out an annoyed breath before opening a new window to check his email. He was just getting ready to click on the link to sign in to his mail when he saw the main article featured on the page. There was a picture of a couple laughing together and underneath the photo was a link to an article titled ‘How to tell if a man is interested in you.’ McGee looked around self consciously as he contemplated clicking on the link.

He knew it was ridiculous since he was alone but for some reason he still felt the need for the cursory glance. The image of Tony barging into his apartment or Gibbs appearing out of nowhere had him cringing. Once he was absolutely certain the coast was clear he moved his cursor over the link. He sat for a minute just staring at the screen. Finally after telling himself he was being ridiculous he clicked on the link.

He read through the article and felt shocked when he finished it. Most of the indicators they listed fit with Tony. He pushed the thought away after a moment though. These types of articles were designed for a woman and he was sure it didn’t mean anything if it matched up for two men. He was getting ready to go back to the main page so he could check his email when he saw more links at the bottom of the page. Despite himself his interest was piqued as he read over the headlines of the articles.

He moved his cursor over the links as he decided which article to read if any when he finally found one of interest. A page came up featuring a couple who were looking away from each other in anger. The article was titled ’10 Easy Steps to Improve Communication in a Relationship.’ McGee read on and had to agree they had a good handle on how guys felt when having a talk. At least they were accurate concerning most of the men he knew.

The next few hours passed by quickly as he found himself reading article after article. Once he had read almost everything that interested him he contemplated going to another website that did include same sex couples. At the last minute he chickened out and closed the window. He looked at the log in screen for his game but decided to just shut the computer down when he noticed the time. All of this was foolish thinking. Tony would never go for someone like him and he was just setting himself up for a downfall.

He closed the game log in screen but did the opposite of what his brain was telling him by going back online. This time he went to a search engine to look for same sex websites. He found a website similar to the one he’d just been on and started to read their articles. It didn’t take long before McGee saw that a lot of the information was similar. He was a little shocked but it helped to confirm that maybe he did stand a chance. That little hope was even more dangerous than his thoughts though so he went to close the window only to pause when he caught sight of a link.

The article was titled ‘The Joys of Being a Chubby Chaser.’ McGee had clicked on the link almost before he was aware of what he was doing. He started to read the article fearful of what it would say. Surprisingly by the time he was finished he didn’t feel soul crushing self consciousness but hopeful that just maybe he did stand a chance. The writer of the article definitely had an affinity toward heavier men but he had to wonder how many men agreed with him.

Noticing a comments section he scrolled down and started to read the responses to the article. McGee’s eyebrows lifted in surprise as he read the numerous posts where the reader’s voiced their agreement. He felt his face heat slightly at reading the more graphic responses. After reading the last post he looked at the websites sidebar looking over the articles similar to the one he just read. His eyes caught on a certain article and nervously he clicked the link.

The slight redness in his cheeks deepened to tomato red when a picture of two men in the doggy style position came into his view. McGee forced his eyes upward to read the first part of the ‘5 Classic Sexual Positions That Give Maximum Pleasure’ article. He read until he once more reached the first picture then scrolled down slightly. The article went on to explain under the photo how to get into the position, why it was so pleasurable, and how deep the partner on top could penetrate. McGee moved on to the next position which he recognized immediately as the missionary position.

He continued until he’d finished the article. With his face practically burning from his blush he saved the page in his favorites menu. He clicked on another link shifting slightly in his seat. The small movement caused his pants to pinch his groin. He reached down to adjust himself quickly more than a little embarrassed at his arousal. The subject matter probably would have caused a reaction but it didn’t help that the men in the photos seemed to really be enjoying themselves.

He focused once more on the screen when another article entitled, ‘10 Sexual Positions You’ve Never Heard Of Before’ opened in the window. As he read he had to agree that some of them were unique. On the opposite side of the spectrum some of the positions actually made him cringe while other’s caused him to tilt his head wondering how they were physically possible. He saved that page to his curious nature too interested not to at least attempt a few of them. He blushed again as that thought crossed his mind.

The most he’d ever done with another man had been some minor groping and that hadn’t been since MIT. The thought of actually going further was daunting, as much as it was exciting. He wasn’t sure if this was a good idea but he knew that he had to at least try. If Tony’s tastes were so diverse then why couldn’t he like McGee? He might not be classically handsome like Tony but he was attractive.

Not just attractive but adorable. He’d been called adorable by numerous women he’d dated. The goal now was just to make Tony see what they had seen. He looked back to the sidebar and grinned when he saw an article that just might help him to accomplish his goal. Clicking on the link the article ‘How to Make Yourself Irresistible to Men’ opened up in the window. McGee read the article soaking up the information. It had some good points but he felt like it might not be thorough enough.

Going back to the previous website he was on he got the female perspective on seducing a man and between the two he was able to develop a game plan. Once more seeing the time his eyes widened as he realized how late it was. He shut down his computer before hurriedly getting ready for bed. In two days time he would be off for the weekend and if all went well he would be able to start implementing his seduction on Tony. The first step, clothes shopping.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee waded through the numerous people crowding the hallways of the mall. He looked around briefly spotting a bench and made his way over. Once he was seated he opened the plastic bag he’d brought with him to pull out several men’s magazines. He opened one of them then pulled out his notebook and a pen. As he flipped through the magazines he wrote down the clothing on the models that he liked. It took a half an hour to go through all the magazines but McGee thought the time was useful since he now had an idea what to add to his wardrobe.

Even though he no longer needed them McGee collected the magazines before heading to the nearest clothing store. It was another three hours before McGee once more sat down on a bench in the hallway of the mall. He was assaulted by the bags he carried as he drew his arms closer to himself. Looking down at the various bags that covered his lower half he groaned thinking about how massive his credit card bill was going to be. He didn’t know how Tony wore designer clothes all the time. This one excursion was going to put a significant dent in his next paycheck.

After taking a few minutes to catch his breath he once more abandoned the mall’s bench. The clothes shopping had been a pain but he still had one more stop to make. A stop that he feared would be a very painful experience. He found the place he was looking for and before entering took a steeling breath. Walking up to the neatly decorated counter a dark haired woman greeted him with a warm smile. “What can I do for you today sir?”

McGee looked around the room slightly nervous but brought his gaze back to the woman after a few seconds. “I came to have the tips of my hair frosted.” The woman looked down in her appointment book before looking back to McGee. “Okay wonderful. I don’t have anything scheduled for two hours. Follow me.” McGee followed nervously setting down his bags in a pile under her station before sitting down in the chair the woman indicated. He looked at himself in the mirror trying to ignore how uncomfortable he looked. As the woman neared him he focused on her nametag. He looked toward the mirror again when Doreen started to run her hands through his short hair.

“Did you want a shampoo as well?” McGee connected their eyes in the mirror relaxing slightly as she maintained her kind expression. “No thank you. I took a shower this morning.” Doreen nodded before she reached over and wrapped a smock around McGee’s front. Then she reached forward to grab a bottle. McGee jumped slightly when the first spray of cool water hit his head. Doreen gave his shoulder a comforting pat. “It’s alright hon. Try to relax. I’m not going to hurt you.”

McGee laughed slightly feeling more than a little silly. “I’m sorry I’m so jumpy. I’ve gone to a barber all my life so being in a salon is somewhat nerve wracking. My father would disown me if he knew I was here. He’s a real meat and potatoes sort of guy.” McGee was sure his father would do a lot worse if he knew that McGee wanted to sleep with another man, but he didn’t know Doreen well enough to divulge that information. As a matter of fact he wasn’t sure he knew anyone well enough to reveal that tidbit.

Doreen gave a slight chuckle making her face crease with years of laugh lines. “I can understand that hon. I grew up in the Midwest and it took years before my father would let me anywhere near him with scissors.” McGee smiled finding himself really relaxing for the first time since he’d stepped into the salon. The process was a little lengthier then he would have imagined but he knew it would be worth it if he could catch Tony’s attention. When Doreen was finally done McGee had to admit that she did a great job.

He touched his head gently and thought about coming back the next time he needed a trim. As it stood he still hadn’t found a barber that cut his hair the way he liked it cut. “This looks great Doreen. Thank you.” Doreen smiled as she pulled off the smock. “Thank you hon. It’s a good look on you.” McGee mumbled a, ‘Thanks’ past his embarrassment as they headed back toward the counter. McGee paid the bill giving Doreen a generous tip before finally leaving the mall.

The sun was setting as he made his way to the bus stop. He thought about what he wanted for dinner and quickly abandoned cooking anything in his fridge. The trip to the mall had been exhausting. He flipped open his phone and went to his phone book. After a brief search he found the number to his favorite Chinese food place. He hit a button and the phone automatically dialed the saved number. He placed an order making sure it would be done by the time he reached his apartment.

McGee’s timing ended up being perfect. The food he’d ordered arriving only five minutes after he’d cleared the door. He paid the delivery man before heading into the living room with his food. In a move that probably wasn’t good for the couch McGee flopped down onto the cushions. He leaned back with a sigh putting his feet on the coffee table in the next instant. Once he had his food open with a fork sticking out of the noodles he turned on his TV.

He flipped through a few channels before stopping on ‘Abbott and Costello Meet the Invisible Man.’ The movie was towards the end but he still watched it loving their films. After the credits ended McGee discovered that the channel he was on was having a marathon of their films. He smiled slightly settling in for the near future. As the opening credits started to play for ‘The Time of Their Lives’ McGee glanced toward the numerous bags pilled on his armchair.

‘I wonder if Tony is watching this marathon at his house.’ It wouldn’t surprise him. Moving his gaze back toward the screen, he wondered if there would ever come a time, when it would be common for them to settle on the couch together after a long day to watch movies. He hoped so.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee shifted nervously on his feet in the elevator. The new clothing felt weird and he couldn’t help feeling overdressed. The elevator doors slid open as another person stepped into the small space. McGee gave the unknown agent a nod in greeting and he smiled slightly when he received the same greeting. Shortly after the new occupant arrived in the elevator McGee reached his floor.

Moving toward his desk he scrunched his face slightly at the sensation of the air moving against his skin. Following the advice from the numerous articles he’d read he gave himself a home facial the day before. It was a slightly unsettling sensation. The facial had felt nice but now he felt like he had a whole new face. He never thought about exfoliating before now but he had to admit it was probably good for his skin.

As he got closer to everyone’s desks he straightened his spine so that his posture radiated confidence. It was a false confidence he knew but as long as no one else knew that he was golden. At the moment Tony was the only one currently at his desk, but that was more than okay with him, since Tony was the one he was trying to impress. Tony followed him with his eyes as he walked past the other agent’s desk. McGee made sure to keep his elation off his face but inside he was doing his happy dance. ‘It’s already working! I’ll have Tony right where I want him in no time at all.’ McGee worried for a moment that he might be a little too determined but he only let that thought last a second.

The shocked look was still on Tony’s features making the torturous hours at the mall a little more bearable. “Wow McGee you look different today. Are you going undercover or something?” McGee gave him a look that clearly showed his confusion at the question. “I mean come on Probie you know what I mean. All the time we’ve worked together I’ve never seen you dress this nice. I can tell from here you’re wearing at least three labels.”

McGee knew what Tony was saying was true but he couldn’t help feeling offended. He might not wear designer suits but he didn’t dress like a bum either. “I decided to dress up for a change. Is that alright with you Tony?” McGee could have kicked himself. The annoyance in his voice was clear. ‘Good job Tim. Let him know you’re annoyed with him because that’s not the exact opposite of seduction or anything.’ He just refrained from growling at himself knowing that Tony would think it was directed at him.

Tony held up his hands in surrender at McGee’s response. “No offense Probie. I’m just used to seeing you in suits that are department store rejects.” McGee could see from the grin on Tony’s face that he was, despite what he’d said, trying to offend. Tony was the perfect example of the town yokel poking a bear with a stick. He tried to get a rise out of anyone he met at least once. Either that or he tried to charm them into his bed.

That thought got McGee back on track by reminding him that’s where he wanted to end up. He let an easy smile slide onto his face. “I don’t get my clothes at thrift stores Tony but I appreciate the fact that you think I have a handle on my finances.” McGee almost laughed at the thoroughly confused look that put on Tony’s face. McGee’s smile turned into a teasing one. He was about to continue their conversation when Gibbs swept into their work space.

He watched Gibbs hesitate for a second as he took in McGee’s appearance. With no comment or change of expression Gibbs proceeded to tell them they had a case. All of them started to get ready. Ziva walked over as they finished getting ready and scrambled to catch up to them before they left the room. The drive to the crime scene was relatively quiet except for Tony’s constant rambling. When they arrived everyone gathered their equipment and moved toward the sectioned off area.

McGee could have groaned when he had to step off the road onto the leaf ground. The night before several areas had been hit with rain and this was one of those areas. McGee could hear the mud squishing underneath his feet with each step he took. All he could think about was that the shoes he was currently wearing were very expensive designer leather. They had almost made it to the sectioned off area when McGee’s right foot slid in some mud and he only had time to shout before he was rolling down the side of a hill.

After some seconds he found himself at the bottom a little dazed. The first thing he became aware of was hysterical laughter. He looked up the hill to see Tony bend over he was laughing so hard. The other man only stood up slightly to point at McGee. “That was classic McGeek!” Gibbs was watching Tony but Tony was watching McGee so he didn’t see the head slap coming. The laughter died as Tony’s head jerked forward with the slap. Tony glared at Gibbs as he rubbed the abused spot. Gibbs ignored the look as he turned his attention to McGee.

“Are you okay?” McGee thought about that for a moment. Nothing felt broken. The only thing he felt at the moment was total humiliation. “Yes Boss, I’m just a little dizzy.” McGee scratched at an itch on his cheek glaring at his hand that he hadn’t known was covered in mud. “Good then get back up here so we can get to work.” McGee looked back up to give his boss a disbelieving look only to see Gibbs already walking toward the crime scene.

As though he could still see McGee’s look Gibbs continued. “Now McGee! We don’t have all day.” McGee let out a heavy sigh before attempting to stand. It took a few tries but eventually he was able to pull himself to his feet. Once he was standing he looked down at himself not able to stop his eyes from widening when he saw that he was covered in mud. His new very expensive clothes were thoroughly coated. Looking up he sent a ‘Why me?’ skyward before he attempted to climb the hill he’d rolled down.

The process was slow going as his shoes kept sliding downward but eventually he made it to the top of the hill. He headed back to the van using some of their supplies to clean up enough that he wouldn’t contaminate the crime scene. Once he was at least somewhat presentable he joined the others trying to ignore the amused twinkle in Tony’s eyes. A few hours later they were finished and McGee was shifting in discomfort as some of the mud had dried enough to become itchy. They headed back to the van McGee more than grateful to be heading back so that he could shower.

Tony started up his rambling again but stopped halfway through their journey. McGee looked up wondering why Tony had suddenly fallen silent to see Tony looking at him. The mirth was still present in Tony’s eyes and McGee sighed softly expecting the worst. “What Tony?” Tony grinned impishly and McGee braced himself even more. “I love the leaf look on you Probie.” McGee gave him a confused look. ‘The leaf look?’ Just as he was about to question Tony further the other man reached out plucking a leaf out of McGee’s hair.

McGee looked at the leaf mortified his mind quickly supplying that some mud must have made the leaf stick to the hair behind his ear. Tony twirled the leaf in between his thumb and index finger his smile only turning more mischievous as time passed. McGee didn’t know what to say and Tony must have noticed this since he continued. “Not many people could pull it off.” McGee went with his first reaction which just happened to be to glare. Tony laughed before facing front once more continuing to twirl the leaf in his fingers.

Looking out the windshield, he felt thoroughly annoyed with not only himself but the entire situation. ‘Real smooth Tim. The first day you try to seduce Tony and you take a mud bath. What a complete waste of effort.’ McGee shifted his collar, getting an uncomfortable look on his face, as he scratched his neck trying to eliminate a new itch. He looked at his watch forgetting that he couldn’t read its face since mud had gotten into the device. Lowering his arm again he looked toward the clock in the van’s dashboard and was relieved to see that they would be at headquarters soon. It had been a long time since a shower had sounded so good.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee went to work the next day trying to have a positive outlook. It was true the day before had been a disaster but he was determined that today was going to be more productive. He was dressed sharply again his false confidence in place. As he walked toward his desk he tried to reassure himself that things would get better from this point forward. ‘I can do this. Yesterday was a fluke. I _can_ seduce Tony.’ Settling down behind his desk he waited for a prime opportunity to get Tony’s attention.

As the hours passed with them too busy to barely interact his determination started to deflate. He was starting to give up any hope at getting Tony’s attention when the agent in question took a few seconds to give him a Nutty Bar. McGee looked down at the snack and got an idea. He looked around quickly to make sure no one was paying attention to him as he opened the clear plastic quietly. Gibbs was in the Director’s office and Ziva was out speaking to one of her contacts so the timing couldn’t be more perfect.

He gave one more glance just to double check he wasn’t under anyone’s radar before he proceeded with his idea. He took one of the Nutty Bars out of the packaging and placed it on one of the spare napkins he had squirreled away in his desk. The second one he still held with the plastic. He turned slightly so that his upper body was angled toward Tony then proceeded to put half the Nutty Bar in his mouth. He slid his lips up the snack before opening his mouth once more to again take the bar into his mouth.

Tony was absorbed in his work so McGee started to moan softly hoping to catch the other man’s attention. It didn’t work since Tony’s ear was still attached to his phone but McGee didn’t give up knowing that eventually he would have to hang up the phone. He closed his eyes to slits continuing his soft moans as he got a little more enthusiastic molesting his snack. He added some sucking into his movement the intensity of the suction increasing until his cheeks hollowed out. When he needed to breathe he would ease up on his sucking but lap at the bar with his tongue.

“McGee.” He let his partially closed eyes rest on Tony as internally he crowed in joy finally getting the other man’s attention. The feeling was brief though as Tony lifted his hand to point at the side of his mouth. McGee let his eyes open fully at the gesture. Tony tried again pointing at the right side of his own mouth. “You have a little something.” McGee quickly pulled the Nutty Bar out of his mouth lifting up his hand to run it over the side of his mouth.

When he brought his hand forward he had a big glob of chocolate on his fingers. He barely refrained from smacking himself in the forehead. The only thing that stopped him was the realization that he would smear chocolate all over his forehead if he gave in to the urge. He picked up a napkin wiping off his mouth and hands thoroughly. He looked back over to Tony to see him on the phone again.

Their eyes connected and McGee gave him a nod of thanks. Tony gave him a smile before going back to his phone call. McGee looked down at his desk to see his demolished Nutty Bar. The top half of the snack was missing a good portion of its chocolate coating and it looked in danger of crumbling apart. McGee picked up the offending object throwing it in the trash. Not surprisingly his appetite was gone. He looked at the bar still untouched but didn’t have the heart to throw it out. After all Tony did go to the trouble to get the snack for him.

Wrapping the napkin around it McGee put it in his desk for when his appetite did return. He looked at the paperwork in front of him resigning himself to another unsuccessful day. McGee tried to stay hopeful not believing that his bad luck could continue much longer. Unfortunately he was wrong. The next few weeks passed in much the same way. Anytime McGee was able to try out a seduction technique it resulted in him falling flat on his face. Finally McGee was fed up.

He was going to give himself one more day to try to get Tony to notice him the way he wanted and if it didn’t work then he was through. If he didn’t give up he was in serious jeopardy on not only ruining all of his new clothes but losing his sanity. McGee made sure to wear his favorite outfit out of all his new purchases hoping that it would turn his luck around. So far it wasn’t working. The workday had been somewhat busy and hadn’t yielded any opportunities to try to make the moves on Tony.

McGee left his desk for a few minutes to grab a cup of the toxic coffee in the break room. Walking back to his desk he took a sip only to choke on the liquid. He was still coughing when he reached his desk and noticed the orange cupcake sitting next to his keyboard. McGee looked toward the other two agents present throwing them a questioning look. “They were passed out in celebration of Mahoney’s day of birth.” McGee let his expression show his understanding, so that Ziva would know her explanation had been detailed enough to identify the origin of the baked good.

He sat down behind his desk eying the cupcake for a few moments before deciding to eat it. As he bit into the cupcake he was happy he hadn’t waited. The small pastry was light but sweet. It actually managed to make the coffee go down smoother when he took a drink. He would have to find out where they got these from so that he could have a back-up supply to counteract the vileness of the coffee. The only downside is he’d probably gain three hundred pounds but there always had to be a downside.

Once he was finished with the cupcake he threw his trash in his bin before getting back to work. The next few hours passed by with the din of an office space filling the void that would have been caused by the silence of the group. Ziva suddenly got a call from Gibbs to join him to go on an interview. She practically jumped out of her chair in her eagerness to leave. Ignoring Tony’s protests about why he hadn’t been selected to join Gibbs she gave him the rest of her call log before escaping.

Tony looked grumpy for quite some time before settling back into his work. McGee on the other hand could barely contain his excitement. ‘This is it. Both of them will be gone for awhile. This is the chance I’ve been waiting for all day.’ McGee waited until Tony’s mood was a little better before proceeding. Standing up he made his way over to Tony’s desk. He leaned over Tony’s shoulder to look at the call list with the pretense of wanting to see how many more calls he had to make.

“You’re almost done with the calls but I’m willing to help if you would like.” McGee kept his voice soft and breathy. The tone had the desired effect as Tony looked up at McGee in a confused sort of wonder. ‘Yes! This is more like it.’ McGee moved so that he was standing just in front of Tony and he could face him while still being only a few inches away. He gave Tony a teasing smile as he gripped the edge of Tony’s desk. In a move smoother then McGee thought he could manage he sat on the edge of Tony’s desk.

The smile froze on his face as the well as the words on the tip of his tongue. He turned so that he could look behind him before slowly getting off Tony’s desk. Looking down at his backside he couldn’t say he was surprised to see a mashed orange cupcake ground onto his pants. He looked up at Tony watching his eyes widen. McGee could tell he was going to laugh the instant before the noise escaped his mouth. McGee growled as Tony started to howl with laughter.

Tears started to spring to Tony’s eyes as a grumbling McGee tried to scrape the cupcake off his backside. After getting the majority of it off his clothes McGee finally couldn’t resist and vented his frustration. “That’s it! I give up. This is ridiculous.” The laughter died as Tony looked at him with a curious expression. “What do you mean?” McGee shook his head already regretting saying anything out loud. “Don’t worry about it.” He went to move away but was stalled when Tony stood up blocking his path.

“No really McGee what did you mean?” McGee shook his head again. There was no way he was going to reveal his intentions. He had already embarrassed himself enough to last a lifetime. “It’s nothing Tony. I was just thinking out loud.” McGee went to move past Tony but stopped in shock when Tony’s hands gently grabbed his elbows. “I can’t believe it. I was right, wasn’t I?” Just as McGee was getting ready to ask what he meant Tony elaborated. “You were trying to seduce me.”

McGee blushed hotly his gaze immediately falling to the floor. Tony let out a laugh that spoke of disbelief. “I thought I was imagining things but you really were trying to seduce me.” He wanted to pull away but found himself unable to do so as Tony gently stroked his elbows. “You know there is just one thing I don’t understand.” Tony released one of his elbows to tip his head up so their eyes could meet. “Why didn’t you just ask?” McGee felt his eyes widen. Tony let loose a dazzling smile. “Meet me after work at my place.”

McGee stood dumbstruck for a few moments as Tony pulled away and went back to work as though nothing was out of the ordinary. After a few minutes of watching Tony make phone calls McGee came back to himself. He went to sit down at his desk before he remembered the cupcake icing on his pants. Changing his mind he headed to the bathroom to try to clean up still marveling at what had just taken place.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee had to be insane. That was the only explanation he could fathom for standing outside of Tony’s door expecting what was essentially a booty call. He scowled slightly as that phrase rang in his head. He found the term annoying yet at the same time kind of amusing. Looking down the hallway he thought about leaving but he suddenly thought of what he’d been through the last few weeks. He straightened his spine as his determination kicked in.

After all the trouble he’d gone through to get to this point there was no way he was backing out now. The firm knock he gave belied the shaking in his limbs. Within a few seconds Tony opened his door a broad grin on his face. “Hey Tim, come in.” Tony moved aside so McGee could walk into the apartment. Tony closed the door throwing the dead bolt before leading the way into the living room.

“I ordered a pizza. I thought you might be hungry since you didn’t get a chance to eat dinner.” McGee moved over to the couch and sat down. “Thank you. I’m starving.” Tony went to sit down before he seemed to think better of it and stood back up. McGee was getting ready to ask what was wrong when Tony beat him to the punch by asking him a question. “Did you want something to drink? I have beer, water, milk, and some type of berry juice.”

McGee smiled slightly thinking of Tony’s more than likely barren fridge. “A beer is great thanks.” Tony nodded before leaving to get their drinks. He returned a few seconds later handing McGee his drink. McGee watched as Tony sat down and started to dig into the pizza. After each of them had a few slices they relaxed into the cushions to let their food digest. They had been engaging in small talk while they were eating but for some reason now that they were done silence reigned. Tony looked at McGee and McGee looked at Tony.

It took a few more minutes but eventually Tony made the first move by leaning in to kiss McGee. The kiss started out gently, Tony just pressing his lips lightly against McGee’s, but it didn’t take long before he pressed harder against McGee’s mouth. McGee leaned forward even more as Tony pried his mouth open with his tongue. He released a throaty moan as Tony mapped out his mouth. McGee was so distracted by what Tony’s tongue was doing to his nerve endings, that he didn’t realize the other man had opened his shirt, until Tony started to push it down his shoulders.

McGee moved slightly to help the process another moan escaping when Tony started to suck on his tongue. Even as he tried to lean closer to Tony he felt himself being pushed backward. At first he was confused but it wasn’t long before he realized Tony’s body was pushing his against the couch’s armrest. The angle wasn’t great but it felt so good being pressed to Tony’s body that McGee didn’t care. Tony abruptly pulled away from his mouth his lips fiercely sucking at the skin of McGee’s neck. McGee lifted his left hand burying it in Tony’s hair. His hand didn’t try to guide Tony but just wrapped itself in the soft strands.

McGee leaned his head back slowly as Tony stopped on one spot in particular sucking hard. When Tony finally did pull away from that spot, McGee felt himself give a full body shiver at the loss of contact. He gasped a moment later when he felt his pants yanked open. As Tony moved down placing kisses on his chest he reached his hand inside the now open pants to curl one of his hands around McGee’s hardening member. McGee arched toward Tony’s mouth as the other man stroked him lightly through his boxers.

Tony pressed a light kiss over his right nipple before he pulled away to sit up again. McGee looked at him through half lidded eyes his fingers tightening in Tony’s hair minutely. Tony leaned forward at that to give McGee a brief but deep kiss. The connection of their lips was loose but they drank deeply of the taste each of their mouths had to offer. Tony pulled back from the wet kiss causing him to withdraw his hand from Tony’s hair at the same time. “Let’s go to the bedroom. This won’t be as comfortable on the couch.”

McGee nodded his agreement not really trusting his voice. Tony got off the couch so McGee could get up as well. He quickly gripped his pants so they wouldn’t fall off but he didn’t bother to refasten them. ‘The less obstacles the better. Tony could still change his mind.’ He also snatched his shirt off the couch to take it with him. It was a good idea to keep all of his clothes on hand since he didn’t know if he was going to be staying for the night. McGee followed Tony into his bedroom pausing in the doorway feeling some of his uncertainty return. He watched Tony go over to his bed and lay down in the center of the mattress. After stretching out Tony held out his hand inviting him closer.

McGee smiled moving forward automatically. When he was close enough McGee took Tony’s hand letting him pull McGee down next to him in the bed. Tony moved once he was prone so that he was kneeling above McGee. Their eyes connected in a meaningful gaze that lasted for a few moments until Tony leaned down once more. McGee watched as Tony gently kissed along his collarbone. He felt in a daze as he watched Tony continue to sprinkle his skin with gentle kisses. The path Tony took eventually led him to McGee’s slightly peaked nipples.

The touch of Tony’s lips to McGee’s right nipple was gentle as he enclosed the whole area in his mouth. He kept his lips loose letting his tongue gently lap over the skin. McGee released a little moan his back arching slowly to try to get closer to the touch. Tony looked up at him with the movement. The look had a lazy sort of heat to it and McGee had to wonder if he was in trouble. Tony was known for being a ladies’ man but it was obvious he knew what he was doing when it came to being with a man.

Tony looked back down toward his chest. An instant later Tony’s lips tightened against his chest sucking hard on his nipple. Only when McGee started to squirm did Tony abandon the spot to attack its twin. He kept up a strong suction from the start pulling away abruptly when McGee started to squirm in earnest. McGee panted heavily trying to catch his breath as Tony resumed kissing his way down McGee’s body. When Tony’s kisses reached to just above his belly McGee felt hands trying to pull off his pants. He lifted his hips without thought feeling his pants being completely pulled off in the next instant.

The same hands returned when the fabric was gone to stroke over his thighs. Tony’s lips slid over his stomach as his hands maneuvered McGee’s legs open further so he had more room. McGee opened his eyes and looked downward again wondering just what Tony was going to do. It looked like he was going to bypass his groin so McGee gasped in shock when Tony suddenly closed his mouth over the tented front of McGee’s boxers. He lifted his hips without concisions thought.

At first he was worried that Tony might be annoyed so he released a surprised shout when Tony only increased his suction. McGee pressed his head back into the pillow he rested against, trying to get some control over his body. Tony started to alternate between strong suction and pulling away to lap at McGee’s erection. At this point he had no doubt that pre-come was joining the salvia coating his boxers but McGee didn’t care about the state of the fabric as long as he could come.

He gripped the sheets trying to hold his hips still as Tony tortured him for some time. He felt Tony shift slightly and McGee suddenly lost his battle to hold still as Tony sucked on the tip of his erection through the fabric. He bucked releasing a shout. Tony rode it out continuing to suck at the already thoroughly soaked fabric. McGee was getting ready to beg for some relief when Tony pulled away sitting up. He released a whine not able to help himself.

He could hear Tony chuckling but couldn’t be bothered to care as he shifted on the bed in discomfort. Tony’s hands settled on his hips his fingers pushing past the elastic band of his boxers. McGee lifted his hips eagerly almost sobbing in relief when Tony peeled the wet fabric off his body. When the hands left once more and nothing happened for some time McGee forced his eyes open to look at Tony. He opened his eyes at just the moment Tony was sliding his dress shirt off his shoulders.

His discomfort was temporarily forgotten as he watched Tony throw his dress shirt off the side of the bed then start to peel off his white undershirt. The tanned torso was revealed tantalizingly slowly the muscles rippling with Tony’s movements. McGee had seen the other man shirtless before but this wasn’t the same. They were in bed together getting ready to have sex and he could let himself fully take in the beauty of the other man. Tony gave him a teasing grin which told McGee that Tony knew the effect he was having on him.

Regardless McGee couldn’t find the annoyance that would normally spring up at Tony’s overinflated ego. He was too busy at the moment concentrating on getting salvia back in his mouth. Once the undershirt joined the dress shirt Tony reached down slowly to settle his hands at his belt buckle. With practiced ease Tony undid his belt then slowly undid his pants. The fabric parted quickly to make room for Tony’s hardness. McGee gulped as he caught sight of the dark blue briefs pushing past the open fly of Tony’s dress pants.

McGee’s eyes stayed transfixed on the bulging fabric as Tony maneuvered to pull his pants off. His eyes only left Tony’s groin when Tony’s hand suddenly settled over the fabric so he rub himself through the material. Forcing his eyes up his breath caught at the pleasure he could see on Tony’s face. It was a good look on him, almost too good a look. It was no wonder Tony had people throwing themselves at his feet. “Do you see something you like Tim?” The grin Tony shot him was teasing and if McGee wasn’t so aroused, he probably would have rolled his eyes.

As it stood he couldn’t speak to respond so he nodded as an affirmative. Tony chuckled softly the sound being interrupted by a hiss as he gripped himself a little more firmly. His eyes closed momentarily but he managed to reconnect their gazes after only a few seconds. “Well then you should really like seeing the whole package.” Tony released his erection reaching for the waist band of his briefs. He gave a huff of laughter. “Ha, my package.”

This time McGee did roll his eyes but his eyes glinted with humor. The look quickly faded however as Tony pulled down his briefs. McGee’s eyes fastened on the other man’s erection taking in its appearance. They looked about the same regarding length but Tony was definitely thicker. A shiver ran though him at the thought of Tony trying to fit that inside of his body. He wasn’t sure if it was possible but he was still willing to try.

He was also surprised to see how aroused Tony really was. He’d seemed so calm so it was shocking to see the skin of his member a dark red the veins under the surface of the skin standing out in sharp relief. He had just started to follow the path of a bead of pre-come when suddenly Tony slid downward denying McGee more staring time. McGee looked up just in time to see Tony’s mouth close over the tip of his erection. He gave a shout just barely resisting the urge to try to push Tony’s head down further.

Knowing that he might not be able to restrain himself much longer he gripped the edges of his pillow. Tony took some time sucking wetly around the crown of his erection before finally sliding downward to take in part of the shaft. He kept his rhythm slow using his tongue periodically to wrap lazily around the column of flesh. The steady bobbing lasted for some time before Tony pulled away completely on an upward stroke. McGee cried out his disappointment but Tony ignored him by starting to lick around his erection. He alternated between using the tip of his tongue and licking broadly at the member as though he was eating an ice cream cone.

McGee’s hips started to twitch as his willpower quickly became nonexistent. He was thankful when Tony grabbed his hips holding them in place. The half breath of relief he released didn’t even get completely out of his lungs before it froze. Tony had moved down further gently taking one straining globe into his mouth. McGee sucked in a breath the air choking him as Tony rolled the sensitive flesh in his mouth. Just when he thought he was going to be able to recover Tony moved on to the next one.

This continued for some time until finally he reached down to tug on Tony’s hair. The urgency in the touch got Tony’s attention and he finally pulled away. McGee’s hand gripped his hair hard though when Tony only moved up far enough to once more wrap his lips around the head of McGee’s arousal. He sucked the tip wetly using his tongue to lap up any escaping pre-come. After a few minutes Tony pulled away completely sitting up on his knees. McGee tried to catch his breath in the brief interlude but it turned out the interlude was too brief to be successful.

During his attempted recovery Tony had settled between his thighs and started to thrust against his body. McGee screamed as their erections slid against each other with each of Tony’s movements. He reached out blindly his hands grabbing Tony’s forearms. Even in his dazed state McGee felt Tony’s limbs trembling as their bodies slid together. It was gratifying to know that Tony was being affected just as strongly by what they were doing even if he was calm on the surface. They continued this way for some time their sweat mingling their pre-come mixing on each of their bellies.

McGee’s legs had wrapped around Tony’s thighs trying to keep them as close as possible his hands never relinquishing his tight hold on Tony’s forearms. The shaking in Tony’s limbs continued to get worse. It got so bad in fact that McGee wasn’t surprised when Tony leaned down completely on top of his body. The heat increased tenfold with them pressed together but so did the friction. He found himself not able to hold back his shouts of pleasure and in some part of his mind not completely blank from bliss he hoped he wasn’t screaming in Tony’s ear.

With the new position McGee’s hands slid from Tony’s forearms to his biceps before finally settling on his back. His thighs tightened around Tony his hands digging into the muscles in Tony’s back as the speed of Tony’s thrusts increased. His body tensed as he felt himself on the cusp of orgasm. The thrusting started to slow down and suddenly McGee couldn’t take anymore. With a distressed wail, he tried to wedge a hand between their bodies to get the extra stimulation he needed to finish.

He didn’t get far before Tony grabbed his hand gently pinning it to the bed. “I don’t think so Tim.” The speed of Tony’s thrusts increased again but once more he slowed down when McGee’s body tensed in impending orgasm. “Tony please, I need..” McGee knew that was probably a mistake. There was no doubt in his mind that Tony would use that as ammunition whenever he felt like getting a rise out of him. Suddenly Tony stopped moving all together before shakily throwing himself off McGee.

At first McGee just blinked wondering what had happened. Then he started to panic wondering what he’d said wrong to make Tony stop. He tried frantically to gather the breath to speak when Tony smacked him lightly on his right hip. “On your hands and knees Tim.” McGee groaned at the command. He used what little strength he had left to roll onto his stomach before moving into position. The bed dipped behind him as Tony moved toward him on his knees.

McGee heard a noise to his right and looked over in time to see Tony reaching into a drawer in his bedside table. He continued to watch as Tony dug around in the drawer. After a few minutes Tony’s hand came back into McGee’s view holding a tube and a gold wrapped foil square. He looked forward again a shiver running up his spine as he heard the sound of the condom being opened. The bed shifted again Tony releasing a strangled sigh a few seconds later.

He was so focused on the noises behind him that he jumped when Tony ran slick fingers over his entrance. A calming hand settled on his hip and McGee told himself to relax. He had read up on this type of sex long before he’d known Tony and he knew that the most important thing he needed to do was relax. ‘That’s easier said than done.’ McGee pushed the negative thought away as he tried to focus on his breathing. Tony seemed to realize his nervousness since he didn’t proceed further than gently rubbing the lubricant coating his fingers all over McGee’s entrance.

After a few minutes Tony pulled away returning a few seconds later with more lubricant. McGee relaxed into the touch only tensing briefly when Tony slipped the tips of two fingers past the guardian ring of muscle at his entrance. He forced in a calming breath only realizing the death grip he had on his pillow when he released it. Looking down at his hands he made his fingers uncurl as he tried to get accustomed to the fingers gently massaging open his muscles. The finger tips retreated after a few minutes one finger returning the next second to press inside his body.

McGee did his best to breathe through it and was happy when Tony could push his finger completely inside his body. Tony moved the finger in a slow push before progressing to a gentle thrusting once McGee had relaxed enough. It was on an inward thrust that Tony added a second finger. Both of the fingers were halfway in his body before McGee had the presence of mind to tense. Tony paused until he relaxed before he proceeded to breach him with both fingers. He started out with a gentle pushing until McGee was once more relaxed enough for him to thrust.

It was during this steady thrusting that McGee felt Tony’s other hand leave his hip to wrap around his erection. He leaned down into the touch expecting him to stroke him but ended up being surprised as Tony gripped him tightly. He was just about to teasingly question what Tony was doing when his words were stolen by intense pleasure lancing through his body. He jerked forward at the sensation before pushing back on the finger’s still thrusting in his body. He heard the tail end of a noise and only then realized that he’d screamed.

Just as his mind was staring to clear from the pleasure induced fog it was currently under the same pleasure once more surged through his body. Tony hadn’t moved his restraining hand and suddenly McGee knew why. He was preventing McGee from having an orgasm to soon. Any thoughts starting to form in his mind scattered again as the mind blowing pleasure claimed his senses once more. He screamed with the intensity of the sensations running through him as he pushed back on Tony’s hand and pushed forward into Tony’s other hand mindless in his need for completion.

It was only when Tony withdrew the fingers from McGee’s body did he realize that Tony had managed to get four fingers inside of his body. He felt the bed shifting again as Tony moved into position behind him. The moment he felt the head of Tony’s erection pressing against his entrance his hips canted toward the turgid organ. Somewhere in a far off place in his mind he was telling himself he was acting like a whore. He was sure he would be embarrassed later but at the moment all he wanted was Tony pounding him into the mattress.

The hand on his erection stayed in place as Tony started to push into his body. McGee’s eyes squinted shut slightly at the initial resistance when Tony first tried to push in but it was thankfully brief. Once Tony managed to push the head completely in the rest of the penetration went smoothly. McGee’s mouth fell open at the sensation as he was steadily filled. Surprisingly it didn’t hurt, which he had expected, he just felt incredibly full. Tony stopped moving when their bodies where pressed tight together a shaky breath hitting McGee’s neck.

They stayed still for a few minutes so McGee could get used to the intrusion. McGee concentrated on his breathing trying to fully relax so they could continue. Once he was a little more relaxed he found himself focusing on their physical connection. Where they were connected their skin was moist with sweat McGee’s whole lower body stretched wide from Tony pressed tight against his backside. He moaned as he felt his inner muscles contract at his thoughts. Tony moaned brokenly in his ear McGee quickly realized from the same thing.

He focused then on how it felt to have Tony inside of him. The thick erection felt molten hot inside him as though Tony were heating him even more from the inside out. He released a soft gasp as he could feel the erection twitch against the walls of his passage. The feel of it had his temperature rising even more and suddenly he couldn’t resist the temptation of what he’d been thinking about doing for the last few minutes. Tony groaned loudly starting to rock against him when he squeezed his muscles tightly against Tony’s member.

He moaned softly at the gentle rocking but quickly knew it wasn’t enough. His body had waited too long to take things slowly now. Trying to let Tony know he could speed things up he pushed back with every inward push Tony gave. It only took a few pushes backward before Tony got the hint and started up a steady thrust. McGee let his head hang forward as Tony pushed in deeply. It wasn’t long though before even that was no longer enough.

McGee gripped the pillow under his hands hard before pushing back to meet Tony’s thrusts. On top of that he started to try once more to push into Tony’s hand. He knew he would get no friction since the touch was meant to be restrictive but he couldn’t help attempting. If he didn’t come soon he was going to lose his mind. Tony sped up again this time also changing his angle. The first thrust inward with the new angle, caused McGee’s back to become taunt as a board. By the time Tony thrust again the shock from the intense pleasure had worn off and McGee screamed as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head.

His arms which had already been shaking finally gave out and he fell forward into his pillow. Tony started to thrust even faster McGee vaguely able to feel his hand slipping on his hip from their combined sweat. McGee found himself with no time to recover as that spot that caused such intense pleasure was rubbed against with every deep stroke inward. He gripped his pillow hard enough to tear it and his voice was going horse as he continuously screamed into the fluffy bedding. He could feel his whole frame trembling as new sweat broke out all over his body.

The next scream he issued broke midway through when impossibly Tony pushed in even deeper. When the next stroke inward had the same depth McGee dazedly realized that unconsciously he’d opened his legs even wider. His eyes rolled up into his head again as Tony rolled his hips during a thrust. His screaming only became interrupted by sobs as he neared what he knew was his limit. He let go of the pillow he was gripping only long enough to grab it again fiercely.

He felt Tony shift so that he was leaning more over McGee. He tried to push himself up wanting more contact between their bodies but didn’t have the strength to manage it. During a hard inward thrust McGee felt Tony’s hand stroke roughly down his member. McGee’s body seized sharply as his orgasm slammed into him. The screams he’d been releasing seemed minor as an inhuman wail tore from his throat. He felt his release leave his body in a hot gush, the liquid continuing to leave him in a steady gush for some minutes.

He felt a particularly hard thrust through his fog and Tony’s hands gripping his hips hard. He couldn’t be sure but he could have also sworn that Tony shouted his name. He felt Tony’s member twitch hard inside of him and his body reacted automatically by contracting around the member. The contraction caused the now ebbing gushing from his member to push out more fluid a little quicker. He felt a heavy weight settle on his back as Tony’s body went limp. McGee moaned slightly as his release finally stopped escaping his body.

He felt his legs shake dangerously under him and was just about to collapse when he found himself lying on his side. At first he was disoriented not knowing what had happened but the arm wrapped around his middle soon filled in the blanks. Apparently Tony had found enough strength to roll them onto their sides. He blinked trying to stay awake. He didn’t know if Tony wanted him to stay and he didn’t want to make any assumptions. He opened his mouth to figure out what he was doing when his words were stolen by a moan.

Tony had chosen that exact moment to separate their bodies and it was strange to McGee how empty he felt now that they were no longer connected. The empty feeling was abated somewhat though when Tony pressed himself so close that his now soft member was nestled against McGee’s backside. McGee shivered in pleasure at the feeling but still pressed onward needing to know if he should to leave. He opened his mouth again to talk to Tony when he heard a soft snore in his ear. He grinned slightly as he looked behind him to see Tony out like a light. Realizing that nothing could be decided on until they rested he settled down into the bedding no longer fighting the pull of sleep.

TBC...

**Author's Note:**

> The title is actually supposed to look like this...
> 
> The Seduction of Anthony DiNozzo  
> or How Timothy McGee Made a Fool Out of Himself
> 
> I couldn't figure out a way to accomplish this on AO3. I tried a paragraph tag and a line break tag. If anyone knows how to accomplish this, please let me know. It would be greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
